Rock Band
by horrorinhappiness
Summary: One night can make or break a realationship but when he moves to quick and messes up will Sasuke be able to redeem himself?
1. Plans

Rock Band

Rock Band

Blue skies reined over the town and birds chirped, people walked with their groceries down the cobbled streets. A blond outcast walked down the street, his mask of happiness covering the darker truth behind cerulean eyes. Up ahead of the boy was his best friend. The red head was the only one other than his adoptive father to be able to see through his happy mask. The red-haired boy went up to meet the blond.

"Hey, Naruto, I just got the new Rock Band Wii. My bro, sis, and I are having a get together and I wanted you to come," he stated monotonously.

They had walked out of the residential area and into a side street that was completely deserted. Naruto's prefect mask slipped completely away and he looked like the real person he was, a hated for no good reason, abused, 13 year old orphan.

"You know how I am around crowds, Gaara," there was a bit of a whine in his voice, and seeing that his mask had slipped, Gaara couldn't help but hug him.

"Please, I really want you to come. I'll be there." Naruto still looked speculate. "Temari used her fake I.D. to get three bottles of sake?" (A.U.: I do not in any way support underage drinking but it was what popped into my head.)

"Gaara, you know I don't drink."

"Neither do I but that means all the older kids will passed out like half way through the party and we can play Rock Band."

"Sigh Okay. I'll go."

"Okay come tonight around ten."

"Alright."

They walked away, one to go to the park for the next seven hours, the other to invite two other people. The red-haired boy grinned evilly. He first went to his boyfriend's to tell the bushy-brow about the party and then headed to another residence.

He knocked twice before a tall, longhaired man came to the door. He was the envy of men and the dream of girls, too bad, as very few knew, he was gay. His blue skinned boyfriend walked up behind him and kissed his cheek.

"Kisame!" He hissed behind him at the man.

"Sorry," was the simply replied before shrinking back into the house.

"Is Sasuke here?" The red head asked.

"Um… yeah, he's upstairs."

"Thanks, Itachi."

Gaara climbed the stairs to a certain raven-haired boy's room. He knocked and the door squeaked open. Inside the raven was sitting against the end of the huge king sized bed playing Grand Theft Auto.

Without even looking away from his game he said, "Hey, Gaara. What do I owe this visit to?"

"I have a Rock Band Wii party tonight. It'll just be Naruto, Lee, you, and me." He said as he crossed the room and flopped on the comfy bed.

"Sure, wanna play?" He answered as he tossed a controller at Gaara, already knowing the answer. They played for hours.

At nine Gaara's phone went off:

I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know

Then I can't remember caring for an hour or so

Started crying and I couldn't stop-

He got to the phone in his back pocket. "Naruto?"

"Yo, can you come get me from the park?"

"Sure and then we can head to my house."

"You at Lee's?"

"Na, Sasuke's. What time is it?"

"Like nine fifteen."

"Wow, I've been here like ten hours. We were playing GTA."

"Oh, alright."

"We'll be there in like a couple minutes. Don't get hurt."

"I won't."

Gaara clicked the phone shut. Phase one complete. He knew Naruto and Sasuke would be a good couple. He had been looking since about six months before when Naruto had finally come out and said he was gay. He had searched high and low and Sasuke was only one suited to be his best friends boyfriend. He and his brother had been shunned by their father when they told him that they were gay, not together but seperatly, and they now lived on what their father was giving them each month, which was a large sum, to keep them away from the main Uchiha house hold.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't know each other THAT well but well enough to know they existed. Tonight he hoped to get them together.

They walked briskly to the park. Sasuke had no idea why, but it became clearer when they got in the park and to a tall oak. A boy with blond hair in a pony tale and a red head had pinned Naruto to the tree. The blond was screaming insults at the other blond and was about to punch him. Naruto just stood there with no emotion on his face. Sasuke had no clue as to why Naruto wouldn't fight back and just stopped walking but Gaara sped up and ran kicking the blond in the head as he jumped. The two looked like they were going to fight back but then walked away, glaring back.

"Oi, I told you not to get hurt!" Gaara screached, showing an actual emotion.

"Well, I didn't, did I?"

"When the hell are you going to get it through your thick, dumbass skull that these guys aren't innocent and kick their asses?!"

"Listen, I just don't like hurting people, you know that."

"Okay, okay. Let's go get Lee and head to my house," he said, calming down.

Sasuke walked behind the two as they discussed what song they would play first. 'Why were those guys trying to hurt him,' he thought to himself. He decided he'd ask later.


	2. One Night Stands

Rock Band Chapter two

Rock Band Chapter two

Gaara knocked on the apartment door.

"Yosh!" was heard coming from inside. The door slammed open and there stood Lee, dressed in a full body green jumpsuit.

"Change."

"Please, love, let me wear it?" The whine in the voice normally would have cracked the raccoon but he was still pretty pissed.

"Do you want me to help you change again?" Lee immediately went back inside with a scared look on his face. Two minute later he came back out in a black t-shirt with a squirrel on it and jeans. "That'll do."

They started walking toward Gaara's, Gaara and Lee leading the way with Naruto and Sasuke following behind with a huge area separating them.

"Hey, Gaara?" Lee whispered in his boyfriend's ear. "What's wrong with Naruto? I mean did something happen?"

Gaara sighed. His boyfriend was slow but he was better at telling someone's emotions than anyone he had ever met. "When Sasuke and I picked him up at the park I had to do some clean up work again."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but Sasuke seems like he's in shock. He has no idea what's going on."

"Oh, is Naruto okay?"

"Yes. Well, physically."

"Oh… He needs a boyfriend."

"What! How did you know he was gay!?" Gaara had to try very hard to keep his voice low.

"Oh, I always knew. I can just tell."

"Oh…" His boyfriend was too perceptive sometimes.

The bushy-brow kissed him soundly on the lips. "Tonight lets have some fun while those two get acquainted."

The raccoon just nodded.

When they arrived they heard loud music and lots of noise. Naruto wanted to run but he knew he'd never get away. They walked in on a room of passed out 15 year olds.

"Wow." The four boys proclaimed this brilliance at the same time.

"Temari must have gone early to get people." Gaara stated non-caringly and proceeded to his blood-red room in the back of the apartment. All felt at home here accept Lee. That's why Gaara loved him. Lee was his exact polar opposite. He even him out, he had lots of people who were like him around him, who he could relate to but he needed balance. Lee could always tell his emotions as well, he didn't read into them or grasp at the problem and force it out of him but just understood when he was needed or when he was over stepping his boundaries but he could read people like a book even people Gaara himself could never tell about. They were perfect for each other.

"Must we play in here?" Lee asked, a little whine in his voice, he hated the deep, dark depressing room.

"Yeah. We have to."

"Fine," he huffed, pouting as grabbed the drums.

Naruto grabbed the microphone, Gaara grabbed the base, and Sasuke grabbed the guitar. They played 'I Love Rock and Roll' first but Sasuke had to be saved five times because he stooped, amazed by Naruto's voice.

Phase two down. '_Now he'll follow Naruto out when he gets a drink.'_

"I'm going to get a drink of water," Naruto said and went out of the room and up the hall to the kitchen.

"I need a drink too," Sasuke said following the retreating blond head.

'_Perfect.'_

When Sasuke got the kitchen Naruto was looking out into space and sipping out of a glass of water. He crossed the tiny space and filled a glass as well. He took a seat across the kitchen, on the counter, from Naruto. "Naruto, " started after a couple minutes of silence, "what was that about in the park?"

"Huh? Oh, those guys just really don't like me."

"Naruto is there something you want to tell me?" Sasuke asked as he cleared the two steps so that their faces were mere inches from each other. Naruto blushed and tried to back way but he was stuck. The moment those lips met his he lost all thoughts that were going through his head.

He woke up the next morning in what looking like Kankuro's room and his ass hurt like hell. How could he have just done that? He got his clothes on and ran to his house; the sun was still coming up.

Sasuke felt the cold spot beside and sigh, why had he just done that, a kiss was fine but he had pushed Naruto all way to this. He got dressed and found Gaara sleeping on his bed with Lee lying on his chest. "Gaara, wake the fucking up." The head of red hair rose growling.

"What!" he snapped in a hissed whisper.

"Dude, I messed up and I need to know Naruto's address."

"Oh, if you hurt him I'll kill you! And it's '602 Apple Street Apartment 5'. I'll be over in like 30 minutes."

Sasuke headed out at top speed to cover the seven blocks.

The blade shined in the sunlight. The cell phone sitting on the sink went off:

'Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused'

There was a click as it went to voice mail. '_Ha… Gaara's song, at least someone cares.'_ The blade was coming down and then **BOOM!**


End file.
